The First Hunt
by Dookstheferret
Summary: Bella's first hunting trip. She is already a vampire. BPOV. This is my first fanfiction so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Running

"I can't! I'll probably make my self noxious and then pass out or something!" I complained.

"Bella don't be silly. You will be perfectly fine. How else are you going to get yourself a decent meal? I'm not gonna hunt for you. What ever mountain lions I catch are all for me…" he said jokingly

I could not help but agree with the most perfect person in the world looking at me with the cutest puppy dog face in the world. I had so agree "Fine… I'll try. But you have to carry me home if I faint!"

"Alright. That much I will do" he kissed me then pulled away. I wish it would have lasted longer, I always do. "Now follow me" He said.

He started running and I started chasing after him. I would never have imagined ME of all people being able to run this fast, not make myself sick going at such a fast speed, and manage NOT to hit a tree! This new life was not as bad as Edward made it seem to be…. Maybe that's because I did not have to try to resist the urge to drink human blood yet… That is going to be hard.

My love started to slow down, finally stopping in a clearing up above. It was not our meadow; we weren't anywhere there, nowhere near forks for that matter. "Now that wasn't hard now was it?" Edward asked as he pulled me closer.

"No, not bad. But I had all the right to be worried! Since I was so clumsy as a human I thought I might not be as 'skilled' as you and the rest of your family are at running and might still have a bit of that clumsiness in me…" I attempted to explain. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

"I don't ever want to forget your clumsiness; it was one of my favorite things about you when you were human." There he goes with the 'that is what I liked about you as a human' thing that always makes me extremely feel bad for making him turn me! He must have noticed that I looked sad. He said "Yet I would never regret turning you. We can do so much more together now. I'll love you no matter if you have a beating heart or not." And with that he kissed me again. This one lasted longer then the previous one, I was thankful for that. But still, he pulled away too soon. Even though he no longer has to control himself around me he still did not lose it even though I am 'one of them'. "Time to hunt" he whispered, so quietly that my old human ears would not hear.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kill

"There's one." Edward says way to quiet for the deer to hear. "On three pounce, ok?" I nod yes. "One. Two. Three!"

I run as fast as I can out from the tree that we were hiding behind. This deer has no chance of life. By the time he sees me it'll be to late. I can imagine my teeth sinking into its flesh, the taste of the blood going down my thought and trickling down my throat. My longing for the crimson liquid is greatly overpowering my previous thoughts of sympathy for this animal.

I have it on the ground, with my teeth in the flesh of its neck. It is struggling, probably putting up the best fight it can but it is simply not strong enough to escape a blood thirsting newborn vampire. I can taste the blood now; it is going down my throat. It is better then I imagined; it's a flavor so pure, so sweet, I don't think I could live without consuming the taste again.

The deer's blood is drained. I wish it had more blood in it, but I do feel stronger, more energized. I wonder what human blood is like. More energizing? More sweet? I hopefully will never know. Hopefully I will have an easier time resisting than Jasper does. I have not yet seen a human since I was one…

I go to find Edward; he was going to go find something to eat once I had got my meal killed. I find him sucking the blood from a buck; he looks like he is almost done. When he finishes I go up to him and give him a passionate kiss.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"What? I can't give my husband a kiss now and again without being questioned about it?" I reply.

"Never mind." He kisses me this time, just as passionate as the one I gave him. "Did you have a nice hunt?"

"Yes! It tastes so good, better then chocolate!" I exclaim.

"See, not as gross as you thought it would be, is it?" He looks at me as if saying 'I told ya so'. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Let's head back home. Race ya!" and with that I took off running.


End file.
